


The Call

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dominant, Face Slapping, Long-Distance Relationship, M4F, Making Out, Meta, Mild Humiliation, One Shot, Optional Daddy, Optional Sir, Phone Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Teasing, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You've gotten yourself addicted to listening to their audios, and you need them. Turns out, they've desired you all this time, too... Maybe, just maybe, a phone call might help?Available in [M4F] (Chapter 1), [F4F] (Chapter 2), [F4M] (Chapter 3), [M4M] (Chapter 4)
Kudos: 18





	1. [M4F] The Call [Original]

**Author's Note:**

> () Beat/pause  
> [Actions and time suggestions]  
> {Choose what you prefer}  
> ~Different sections~  
> >Suggested, optional phrases

Hey, baby.

How're you doing?

Oh, you're a little nervous? That's okay, it's normal.

I've done this a few times, so you're in good hands. [laugh]

I'm so glad you were free. Do you know how long I've waited for this? For _**you**_ _ **?**_

Yeah, yeah, maybe we don't know each other in real life. And, honestly, the likelihood of us ever meeting? Slim to none.

But I've had my eye on you for such a long time... I just _**knew**_ I had to have you.

Even if it's just for... y'know. Phone sex. [chuckles]

Is the feeling... um... mutual?

[laugh] No, no, you're right, you _**were**_ the one to slide into my DMs first, but that's because I don't want to be among the many creeps that you have to put up with every day.

Fuck, though, it was difficult not to DM you. Your posts on {Twitter/Reddit/Instagram/etc}... holy fuck. [heavy "wow" sigh]

Yeah, I've seen you comment on my audios... so I know you like the sound of my voice. [smug lil chuckle]

I wonder... is it having any effects on you?

Any, mmh, muscle memory kicking in?

I know you've gotten off just _**thinking**_ about me. I bet you're getting a little heated between your legs, just from us chatting...

Go on. Admit it.

[sterner] Come on, baby. Admit it.

()

_**Good girl** _ _._

Was that so hard? [teasing laugh]

()

Aw, c'mon, I'm hardly _**that**_ smug, am I?

()

Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]

~Activate Dom Mode~

But that's how you like me, babygirl.

You like it when I take a little too much pride. When I'm a little smug.

You like it when I claim you as _**mine**_. That's what you want, isn't it?

()

Aw, that cute little nod isn't gonna cut it.

You need to say "Yes, {Daddy/Sir/etc}." I want to hear you say it.

After all, it's not very fair that you've heard me so many times and I've hardly heard you at all...

So go on, then. Fucking say it.

_**Now.** _

()

["Mmh"-esque groan] That's a good fucking girl.

How long have you waited to hear that, huh?

To know I'm talking to _**you**_ right now? That _**I'm**_ the one whispering such filthy things in your ear, hmm?

_**Just**_ you. 

Do you know how bad I want to fuck you? Do you know how bad I want you?

I want to ruin you, babygirl. I want to claim you as _**my**_ little slut.

And I will.

You know what I'd do if I were there right now?

I'd want to make out with you... [passionate kissing]

[aside; a lil goofy] I know it's silly, but you should trust me. Those sound effects are really fucking hot over the phone.

So kiss me back, like a _**good**_ little girl, mhm?

[passionate kissing resumes] See? I fuckin' told you. [chuckles]

Come here, babygirl. I need you. I need to kiss down your neck... [kissing continues] your collarbones... [kissing/nipping] your shoulders... [kissing]

I'm not gonna ask the stereotypical phone sex question of "What are you wearing?" but I'll say this - if you're not naked and teasing yourself right now, {Daddy/Sir/etc} will be _**very**_ disappointed, you hear me?

()

Good girl.

Because what I need... are those gorgeous fucking tits. I _**love**_ these nipples. Aw, and they're already getting hard for me, aren't they?

I want you to lick your fingers and play with them, okay? Can you do that for {Daddy/Sir/etc}?

Mmh, I _**knew**_ you could. So obedient. So sweet.

God, it makes me want you even _**more.** _Your little whimpers are so cute.

Let me suck those tits... [sucking, moaning as if they're delicious; about 10-30 seconds]

[growls] Fuck. I can't wait any longer.

You know how fucking hard I am for you, baby?

I've already started jerking off just _**thinking**_ about you. I want you to suck my cock.

Take those fingers and put them in your mouth. Let me hear you suck on them.

[groans] Yeah, baby, just like that... [groans;15-30sec]

Fuck, let me hear those moans while I fuck your throat. Moan and hum around my cock. I don't care if it makes any noise. Let the neighbors hear you. I don't fucking care. All that matters is how you're getting facefucked. [more groans; 10sec-ish]

Gag on it, slut. I know you want to. I know you want to go about the rest of your day remember how {Daddy/Sir/etc} was generous enough to let you have his cock in your mouth.

()

That's right. Ugh... [slaps] Mhm, you're welcome. Aw, does your cheek sting? () Good. [slaps] Fucking take it. [spits]

[keep groaning as she "sucks" on your cock, for maybe 30sec-1min]

God, I need to fuck you.

Whatever you're using to fuck yourself... your fingers, a toy, whatever, I want you to go harder and faster. _**Now.**_

Because you _**know**_ I don't wait around. I won't warm you up. I'm gonna fucking slam into you, with no mercy.

You _**know**_ it. You're fucking _**addicted**_ to my voice, aren't you?

() Mhm. That's fucking right.

You want me to fuck you, babygirl?

Yeah? Yeah?

Beg for it.

Mm, no, you _**know**_ I need to hear you fucking beg. I need to hear you beg for me to ruin you.

Do it.

Say, "{Daddy/Sir/etc}, please, _please_ , ruin me."

()

Hmm?

I didn't quite hear you, _**slut**_.

You'll have to _**speak up**_.

()

[growl-groan] _**That's**_ it. Play with yourself again, baby. Go faster. I need it.

Because I'm gonna... [grunt] fuck you now.

You like that? You like feeling just how fucking hard I am?

Yes, yes, you do. You need it. This is what you've wanted for so long. It doesn't even seem like a fantasy, now does it? Can you feel it? Can you hear how much I fucking crave you?

[Audible slapping skin sounds bc Dom is jerking off, moans throughout. This part should last _at least_ 3 minutes. Improv as you wish, and/or use suggested phrases]

>God, baby, I love this fucking pussy... I'm so hard for you... I need you so bad.

> You fucking love taking this cock, don't you?

> Open your mouth. [spits] Mm, you're **_filthy_** _,_ aren't you? () Yeah, you are.

> I'm going to fucking break your pussy until it's the perfect fit for me. And _**only**_ me.

> You're mine, you hear? Say it. Say that you're mine. Say that I own you. () That's a good fucking girl.

> I want your cunt to ache when I'm not filling it. I want you fucking addicted to this dick.

> I've wanted you for so long.

> Tell me you're a slut. Tell me you're my little cumslut. My cockdumb little whore. Mhm, degrade yourself, babygirl. () [laugh that turns to growl] That's fucking right.

Aw, baby, you want to come? 

[growls] Fuck, usually I'd edge and make you beg, but not tonight. I need that pussy and I need that orgasm, and you're going to give it to me, you understand?

What are you waiting for, slut? Come.

_**Come.** _

_**Right.** _

_**Now.** _

_Ohhhh, fuck, **just like that**._ [Continue encouraging for about 20-30 seconds, for the duration of the orgasm]

That's a good fucking girl.

You want my cum inside you, babygirl?

Yeah? Beg me.

Tell me. "Please, {come inside me/fill me up/breed me}, {Daddy/Sir/etc}, I need that cum..."

Again. Fucking beg. Whine. Moan for it. Be a good little cumslut and beg.

()

Unhhhh, baby... I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna fucking {come inside you/fill you up/breed you}. 

[start coming]

Oh, oh, _**fuck!**_ That's right, take every fucking drop, baby... _**Fuck!**_

~ _Afterglow_ ~

[panting, for up to 30 sec]

[out-of-breath laugh] You're so fucking hot, you know that? [relieved sigh]

God, I was so pent-up. I've needed you so bad, for the longest time.

Did you remember to fill up your water bottle? And do you have your towel with you?

Good girl.

[goofy voice] Take a fucking sip, babes.

[laugh] I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! [laughs]

[happy sigh] Your laugh is adorable.

I'm so proud of you.

()

Haha, thank you very much! "Not too shabby" is a compliment, right? Mm. I can hear the smile in your voice.

[smile - if you dk how to do that in your voice, try just smiling and breathe out of your nose quickly like when you see a very mildly funny meme]

God, you're such a sweet thing.

[a lil nervous] Would you... would you wanna do this again, sometime?

[relieved sigh] Oh, I'm so glad. That was so much fucking fun.

Okay, I'm gonna clean up, but I still wanna spend some time with you for a bit of aftercare... maybe we could {watch dumb YouTube videos/play (video game)} together?

Would you like that?

Okay, awesome. I'll call you again in a bit.

[hang up]


	2. [F4F] The Call [Script Flip]

Hey, baby.

How're you doing?

Oh, you're a little nervous? That's okay, it's normal.

I've done this a few times, so you're in good hands. [laugh]

I'm so glad you were free. Do you know how long I've waited for this? For  **_you?_ **

Yeah, yeah, maybe we don't know each other in real life. And, honestly, the likelihood of us ever meeting? Slim to none.

But I've had my eye on you for such a long time... I just **_knew_** I had to have you.

Even if it's just for... y'know. Phone sex. [chuckles]

Is the feeling... um... mutual?

[laugh] No, no, you're right, you **_were_** the one to slide into my DMs first, but that's because I don't want to be among the many creeps that you have to put up with every day.

Fuck, though, it was difficult not to DM you. Your posts on {Twitter/Reddit/Instagram/etc}... holy fuck. [heavy "wow" sigh]

Yeah, I've seen you comment on my audios... so I know you like the sound of my voice. [smug lil chuckle]

I wonder... is it having any effects on you?

Any, mmh, muscle memory kicking in?

I know you've gotten off just  **_thinking_ ** about me. I bet you're getting a little heated between your legs, just from us chatting...

Go on. Admit it.

[sterner] Come on, baby. Admit it.

()

**_Good girl_ ** _. _

Was that so hard? [teasing laugh]

()

Aw, c'mon, I'm hardly **_that_** smug, am I?

()

Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]

~Activate Dom Mode~

But that's how you like me, babygirl.

You like it when I take a little too much pride. When I'm a little smug.

You like it when I claim you as  **_mine_ ** . That's what you want, isn't it?

()

Aw, that cute little nod isn't gonna cut it.

You need to say "Yes, {Mommy/Miss/etc}." I want to hear you say it.

After all, it's not very fair that you've heard me so many times and I've hardly heard you at all...

So go on, then. Fucking say it.

**_Now._ **

()

["Mmh"-esque groan] That's a good fucking girl.

How long have you waited to hear that, huh?

To know I'm talking to  **_you_ ** right now? That  **_I'm_ ** the one whispering such filthy things in your ear, hmm?

**_Just_ ** you. 

Do you know how bad I want to fuck you? Do you know how bad I want you?

I want to ruin you, babygirl. I want to claim you as  **_my_ ** little slut.

And I will.

You know what I'd do if I were there right now?

I'd want to make out with you... [passionate kissing]

[aside; a lil goofy] I know it's silly, but you should trust me. Those sound effects are really fucking hot over the phone.

So kiss me back, like a  **_good_ ** little girl, mhm?

[passionate kissing resumes] See? I fuckin' told you. [chuckles]

Come here, babygirl. I need you. I need to kiss down your neck... [kissing continues] your collarbones... [kissing/nipping] your shoulders... [kissing]

I'm not gonna ask the stereotypical phone sex question of "What are you wearing?" but I'll say this - if you're not naked and teasing yourself right now, {Mommy/Miss/etc} will be  **_very_ ** disappointed, you hear me?

()

Good girl.

Because what I need... are those gorgeous fucking tits. I **_love_** these nipples. Aw, and they're already getting hard for me, aren't they?

I want you to lick your fingers and play with them, okay? Can you do that for {Mommy/Miss/etc}?

Mmh, I  **_knew_ ** you could. So obedient. So sweet.

God, it makes me want you even **_more._** Your little whimpers are so cute.

Let me suck those tits... [sucking, moaning as if they're delicious; about 10-30 seconds]

[growls] Fuck. I can't wait any longer.

You know how fucking wet I am for you, baby?

I've already started touching myself just  **_thinking_ ** about you. I want you to eat my pussy.

Take those fingers and put them in your mouth. Let me hear you lick and suck on them them.

[groans] Yeah, baby, just like that... [groans;15-30sec]

Fuck, let me hear those moans while I fuck myself against your tongue. Moan and hum into my cunt. I don't care if it makes any noise. Let the neighbors hear you. I don't fucking care. All that matters is how you're getting facefucked. [more groans; 10sec-ish]

Choke yourself while you eat me out, slut. I know you want to. I know you want to go about the rest of your day remember how {Mommy/Miss/etc} was generous enough to let you taste her pussy.

()

That's right. Ugh... [slaps] Mhm, you're welcome. Aw, does your cheek sting? () Good. [slaps] Fucking take it. [spits]

[keep groaning as she "eats you out", for maybe 30sec-1min]

God, I need to fuck you.

Whatever you're using to fuck yourself... your fingers, a toy, whatever, I want you to go harder and faster.  **_Now._ **

Because you  **_know_ ** I don't wait around. I won't warm you up. I'm gonna fucking slam into you, with no mercy.

You  **_know_ ** it. You're fucking  **_addicted_ ** to my voice, aren't you?

() Mhm. That's fucking right.

You want me to fuck you, babygirl?

Yeah? Yeah?

Beg for it.

Mm, no, you  **_know_ ** I need to hear you fucking beg. I need to hear you beg for me to ruin you.

Do it.

Say, "{Mommy/Miss/etc}, please,  _ please _ , ruin me."

()

Hmm?

I didn't quite hear you,  **_slut_ ** .

You'll have to  **_speak up_ ** .

()

[growl-groan]  **_That's_ ** it. Play with yourself again, baby. Go faster. I need it.

Because I'm gonna... [grunt] fuck you now.

You like that? You like feeling that fucking strap?

Yes, yes, you do. You need it. This is what you've wanted for so long. It doesn't even seem like a fantasy, now does it? Can you feel it? Can you hear how much I fucking crave you?

[Grunts and writhing bc Dom is pillow humping, moans throughout. This part should last  _ at least _ 3 minutes. Improv as you wish, and/or use suggested phrases]

>God, baby, I love this fucking pussy... I'm so wet for you... I need you so bad.

> You fucking love taking this strap, don't you?

> Open your mouth. [spits] Mm, you're  **_filthy_ ** _ ,  _ aren't you? () Yeah, you are.

> I'm going to fucking break your pussy until it's the perfect fit for me. And  **_only_ ** me.

> You're mine, you hear? Say it. Say that you're mine. Say that I own you. () That's a good fucking girl.

> I want your cunt to ache when I'm not filling it. I want you fucking addicted to this strap.

> I've wanted you for so long.

> Tell me you're a slut. Tell me you're my little cumslut. My little whore. Mhm, degrade yourself, babygirl. () [laugh that turns to growl] That's fucking right.

Aw, baby, you want to come? 

[growls] Fuck, usually I'd edge and make you beg, but not tonight. I need that pussy and I need that orgasm, and you're going to give it to me, you understand?

What are you waiting for, slut? Come.

**_Come._ **

**_Right._ **

**_Now._ **

_ Ohhhh, fuck,  _ **_just like that_ ** _. _ [Continue encouraging for about 20-30 seconds, for the duration of the orgasm]

That's a good fucking girl.

You want me to come for you, babygirl?

Yeah? Beg me.

Tell me. "Please, come for me, {Mommy/Miss/etc}, I need that cum..."

Again. Fucking beg. Whine. Moan for it. Be a good little cumslut and beg.

()

Unhhhh, baby... I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna fucking come, just for you.. 

[start coming]

Oh, oh, **_fuck!_** That's it, that's it, baby... **_Fuck!_**

~Afterglow~

[panting, for up to 30 sec]

[out-of-breath laugh] You're so fucking hot, you know that? [relieved sigh]

God, I was so pent-up. I've needed you so bad, for the longest time.

Did you remember to fill up your water bottle? And do you have your towel with you?

Good girl.

[goofy voice] Take a fucking sip, babes.

[laugh] I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! [laughs]

[happy sigh] Your laugh is adorable.

I'm so proud of you.

()

Haha, thank you very much! "Not too shabby" is a compliment, right? Mm. I can hear the smile in your voice.

[smile - if you dk how to do that in your voice, try just smiling and breathe out of your nose quickly like when you see a very mildly funny meme]

God, you're such a sweet thing.

[a lil nervous] Would you... would you wanna do this again, sometime?

[relieved sigh] Oh, I'm so glad. That was so much fucking fun.

Okay, I'm gonna clean up, but I still wanna spend some time with you for a bit of aftercare... maybe we could {watch dumb YouTube videos/play (video game)} together?

Would you like that?

Okay, awesome. I'll call you again in a bit.

[hang up]


	3. [F4M] The Call [Script Flip]

Hey, baby.

How're you doing?

Oh, you're a little nervous? That's okay, it's normal.

I've done this a few times, so you're in good hands. [laugh]

I'm so glad you were free. Do you know how long I've waited for this? For **_you?_**

Yeah, yeah, maybe we don't know each other in real life. And, honestly, the likelihood of us ever meeting? Slim to none.

But I've had my eye on you for such a long time... I just **_knew_** I had to have you.

Even if it's just for... y'know. Phone sex. [chuckles]

Is the feeling... um... mutual?

[laugh] No, no, you're right, you **_were_** the one to slide into my DMs first, but that's because I don't want to be among the many creeps that you have to put up with every day.

Fuck, though, it was difficult not to DM you. Your posts on {Twitter/Reddit/Instagram/etc}... holy fuck. [heavy "wow" sigh]

Yeah, I've seen you comment on my audios... so I know you like the sound of my voice. [smug lil chuckle]

I wonder... is it having any effects on you?

Any, mmh, muscle memory kicking in?

I know you've gotten off just **_thinking_ **about me. I bet you're getting a little heated between your legs, just from us chatting...

Go on. Admit it.

[sterner] Come on, baby. Admit it.

()

**_Good boy_ ** _._

Was that so hard? [teasing laugh]

()

Aw, c'mon, I'm hardly **_that_** smug, am I?

()

Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]

~Activate Dom Mode~

But that's how you like me, babyboy.

You like it when I take a little too much pride. When I'm a little smug.

You like it when I claim you as **_mine_ **. That's what you want, isn't it?

()

Aw, that cute little nod isn't gonna cut it.

You need to say "Yes, {Mommy/Miss/etc}." I want to hear you say it.

After all, it's not very fair that you've heard me so many times and I've hardly heard you at all...

So go on, then. Fucking say it.

**_Now._ **

()

["Mmh"-esque groan] That's a good fucking boy.

How long have you waited to hear that, huh?

To know I'm talking to **_you_ **right now? That **_I'm_ **the one whispering such filthy things in your ear, hmm?

**_Just_ **you. 

Do you know how bad I want to fuck you? Do you know how bad I want you?

I want to ruin you, babyboy. I want to claim you as **_my_ **little slut.

And I will.

You know what I'd do if I were there right now?

I'd want to make out with you... [passionate kissing]

[aside; a lil goofy] I know it's silly, but you should trust me. Those sound effects are really fucking hot over the phone.

So kiss me back, like a **_good_ **little boy, mhm?

[passionate kissing resumes] See? I fuckin' told you. [chuckles]

Come here, babyboy. I need you. I need to kiss down your neck... [kissing continues] your collarbones... [kissing/nipping] your shoulders... [kissing]

I'm not gonna ask the stereotypical phone sex question of "What are you wearing?" but I'll say this - if you're not naked and teasing yourself right now, {Mommy/Miss/etc} will be **_very_** disappointed, you hear me?

()

Good boy.

Because what I need... is that cock. I **_love_** it. Aw, and it's already getting hard for me, isn't it?

I want you to spit in your hand and slowly touch it, okay? Can you do that for {Mommy/Miss/etc}?

Mmh, I **_knew_ **you could. So obedient. So sweet.

God, it makes me want you even **_more._** Your little whimpers are so cute.

Let me suck that cock... [sucking, moaning as if they're delicious; about 10-30 seconds]

[growls] Fuck. I can't wait any longer.

You know how fucking wet I am for you, baby?

I've already started touching myself just **_thinking_ **about you. I want you to eat my pussy.

Take those fingers and put them in your mouth. Let me hear you lick and suck on them them.

[groans] Yeah, baby, just like that... [groans;15-30sec]

Fuck, let me hear those moans while I fuck myself against your tongue. Moan and hum into my cunt. I don't care if it makes any noise. Let the neighbors hear you. I don't fucking care. All that matters is how you're getting facefucked. [more groans; 10sec-ish]

Choke yourself while you eat me out, slut. I know you want to. I know you want to go about the rest of your day remember how {Mommy/Miss/etc} was generous enough to let you taste her pussy.

()

That's right. Ugh... [slaps] Mhm, you're welcome. Aw, does your cheek sting? () Good. [slaps] Fucking take it. [spits]

[keep groaning as he "eats you out", for maybe 30sec-1min]

God, I need to fuck you.

Whatever you're using to fuck yourself... your fingers, a toy, whatever, I want you to go harder and faster. **_Now._**

Because you **_know_ **I don't wait around. I won't warm you up. I'll get plenty of lube, but that's all. I'm gonna fucking slam into you, with no mercy.

You **_know_ **it. You're fucking **_addicted_** to my voice, aren't you?

() Mhm. That's fucking right.

You want me to fuck you, babyboy?

Yeah? Yeah?

Beg for it.

Mm, no, you **_know_ **I need to hear you fucking beg. I need to hear you beg for me to ruin you.

Do it.

Say, "{Mommy/Miss/etc}, please, _please_ , ruin me."

()

Hmm?

I didn't quite hear you, **_slut_ **.

You'll have to **_speak up_ **.

()

[growl-groan] **_That's_** it. Play with yourself again, baby. Go faster. I need it.

Because I'm gonna... [grunt] fuck you now.

You like that? You like feeling that fucking strap?

Yes, yes, you do. You need it. This is what you've wanted for so long. It doesn't even seem like a fantasy, now does it? Can you feel it? Can you hear how much I fucking crave you?

[Grunts and writhing bc Dom is pillow humping, moans throughout. This part should last _at least_ 3 minutes. Improv as you wish, and/or use suggested phrases]

>God, baby, I love this fucking ass... I'm so wet for you... I need you so bad.

> You fucking love taking this strap, don't you?

> Open your mouth. [spits] Mm, you're **_filthy_ **_,_ aren't you? () Yeah, you are.

> I'm going to fucking break your ass until it's the perfect fit for me. And **_only_ **me.

> You're mine, you hear? Say it. Say that you're mine. Say that I own you. () That's a good fucking boy.

> I want your ass to ache when I'm not filling it. I want you fucking addicted to this strap.

> I've wanted you for so long.

> Tell me you're a slut. Tell me you're my little cumslut. My little whore. Mhm, degrade yourself, babyboy. () [laugh that turns to growl] That's fucking right.

Aw, baby, you want to come? 

[growls] Fuck, usually I'd edge and make you beg, but not tonight. I need that cum and I need that orgasm, and you're going to give it to me, you understand?

What are you waiting for, slut? Come.

**_Come._ **

**_Right._ **

**_Now._ **

_Ohhhh, fuck,_ ** _just like that_ **_._ [Continue encouraging for about 20-30 seconds, for the duration of the orgasm]

That's a good fucking boy.

You want me to come for you, babyboy?

Yeah? Beg me.

Tell me. "Please, come for me, {Mommy/Miss/etc}, I need that cum..."

Again. Fucking beg. Whine. Moan for it. Be a good little cumslut and beg.

()

Unhhhh, baby... I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna fucking come, just for you.. 

[start coming]

Oh, oh, **_fuck!_** That's it, that's it, baby... **_Fuck!_**

~Afterglow~

[panting, for up to 30 sec]

[out-of-breath laugh] You're so fucking hot, you know that? [relieved sigh]

God, I was so pent-up. I've needed you so bad, for the longest time.

Did you remember to fill up your water bottle? And do you have your towel with you?

Good boy.

[goofy voice] Take a fucking sip, babes.

[laugh] I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! [laughs]

[happy sigh] Your laugh is adorable.

I'm so proud of you.

()

Haha, thank you very much! "Not too shabby" is a compliment, right? Mm. I can hear the smile in your voice.

[smile - if you dk how to do that in your voice, try just smiling and breathe out of your nose quickly like when you see a very mildly funny meme]

God, you're such a sweet thing.

[a lil nervous] Would you... would you wanna do this again, sometime?

[relieved sigh] Oh, I'm so glad. That was so much fucking fun.

Okay, I'm gonna clean up, but I still wanna spend some time with you for a bit of aftercare... maybe we could {watch dumb YouTube videos/play (video game)} together?

Would you like that?

Okay, awesome. I'll call you again in a bit.

[hang up]


	4. [M4M] The Call [Script Flip]

Hey, baby.

How're you doing?

Oh, you're a little nervous? That's okay, it's normal.

I've done this a few times, so you're in good hands. [laugh]

I'm so glad you were free. Do you know how long I've waited for this? For  **_you?_ **

Yeah, yeah, maybe we don't know each other in real life. And, honestly, the likelihood of us ever meeting? Slim to none.

But I've had my eye on you for such a long time... I just **_knew_** I had to have you.

Even if it's just for... y'know. Phone sex. [chuckles]

Is the feeling... um... mutual?

[laugh] No, no, you're right, you **_were_** the one to slide into my DMs first, but that's because I don't want to be among the many creeps that you have to put up with every day.

Fuck, though, it was difficult not to DM you. Your posts on {Twitter/Reddit/Instagram/etc}... holy fuck. [heavy "wow" sigh]

Yeah, I've seen you comment on my audios... so I know you like the sound of my voice. [smug lil chuckle]

I wonder... is it having any effects on you?

Any, mmh, muscle memory kicking in?

I know you've gotten off just  **_thinking_ ** about me. I bet you're getting a little heated between your legs, just from us chatting...

Go on. Admit it.

[sterner] Come on, baby. Admit it.

()

**_Good boy_ ** _. _

Was that so hard? [teasing laugh]

()

Aw, c'mon, I'm hardly **_that_** smug, am I?

()

Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]

~Activate Dom Mode~

But that's how you like me, babyboy.

You like it when I take a little too much pride. When I'm a little smug.

You like it when I claim you as  **_mine_ ** . That's what you want, isn't it?

()

Aw, that cute little nod isn't gonna cut it.

You need to say "Yes, {Daddy/Sir/etc}." I want to hear you say it.

After all, it's not very fair that you've heard me so many times and I've hardly heard you at all...

So go on, then. Fucking say it.

**_Now._ **

()

["Mmh"-esque groan] That's a good fucking boy.

How long have you waited to hear that, huh?

To know I'm talking to  **_you_ ** right now? That  **_I'm_ ** the one whispering such filthy things in your ear, hmm?

**_Just_ ** you. 

Do you know how bad I want to fuck you? Do you know how bad I want you?

I want to ruin you, babyboy. I want to claim you as  **_my_ ** little slut.

And I will.

You know what I'd do if I were there right now?

I'd want to make out with you... [passionate kissing]

[aside; a lil goofy] I know it's silly, but you should trust me. Those sound effects are really fucking hot over the phone.

So kiss me back, like a  **_good_ ** little boy, mhm?

[passionate kissing resumes] See? I fuckin' told you. [chuckles]

Come here, babyboy. I need you. I need to kiss down your neck... [kissing continues] your collarbones... [kissing/nipping] your shoulders... [kissing]

I'm not gonna ask the stereotypical phone sex question of "What are you wearing?" but I'll say this - if you're not naked and teasing yourself right now, {Daddy/Sir/etc} will be  **_very_ ** disappointed, you hear me?

()

Good boy.

Because what I need... is that cock. I **_love_** it. Aw, and it's already getting hard for me, isn't it?

I want you to spit in your hand and slowly touch it, okay? Can you do that for {Mommy/Miss/etc}?

Mmh, I **_knew_ **you could. So obedient. So sweet.

God, it makes me want you even **_more._** Your little whimpers are so cute.

Let me suck that cock... [sucking, moaning as if they're delicious; about 10-30 seconds]

[growls] Fuck. I can't wait any longer.

You know how fucking hard I am for you, baby?

I've already started jerking off just  **_thinking_ ** about you. I want you to suck my cock.

Take those fingers and put them in your mouth. Let me hear you suck on them.

[groans] Yeah, baby, just like that... [groans;15-30sec]

Fuck, let me hear those moans while I fuck your throat. Moan and hum around my cock. I don't care if it makes any noise. Let the neighbors hear you. I don't fucking care. All that matters is how you're getting facefucked. [more groans; 10sec-ish]

Gag on it, slut. I know you want to. I know you want to go about the rest of your day remember how {Daddy/Sir/etc} was generous enough to let you have his cock in your mouth.

()

That's right. Ugh... [slaps] Mhm, you're welcome. Aw, does your cheek sting? () Good. [slaps] Fucking take it. [spits]

[keep groaning as he "sucks" on your cock, for maybe 30sec-1min]

God, I need to fuck you.

Whatever you're using to fuck yourself... your hand, a toy, whatever, I want you to go harder and faster.  **_Now._ **

Because you  **_know_ ** I don't wait around. I won't warm you up. I'll use plenty of lube, but that's all. I'm gonna fucking slam into you, with no mercy.

You  **_know_ ** it. You're fucking  **_addicted_ ** to my voice, aren't you?

() Mhm. That's fucking right.

You want me to fuck you, babyboy?

Yeah? Yeah?

Beg for it.

Mm, no, you  **_know_ ** I need to hear you fucking beg. I need to hear you beg for me to ruin you.

Do it.

Say, "{Daddy/Sir/etc}, please,  _ please _ , ruin me."

()

Hmm?

I didn't quite hear you,  **_slut_ ** .

You'll have to  **_speak up_ ** .

()

[growl-groan]  **_That's_ ** it. Play with yourself again, baby. Go faster. I need it.

Because I'm gonna... [grunt] fuck you now.

You like that? You like feeling just how fucking hard I am?

Yes, yes, you do. You need it. This is what you've wanted for so long. It doesn't even seem like a fantasy, now does it? Can you feel it? Can you hear how much I fucking crave you?

[Audible slapping skin sounds bc Dom is jerking off, moans throughout. This part should last  _ at least _ 3 minutes. Improv as you wish, and/or use suggested phrases]

>God, baby, I love this fucking ass... I'm so hard for you... I need you so bad.

> You fucking love taking this cock, don't you?

> Open your mouth. [spits] Mm, you're  **_filthy_ ** _ ,  _ aren't you? () Yeah, you are.

> I'm going to fucking break your ass until it's the perfect fit for me. And  **_only_ ** me.

> You're mine, you hear? Say it. Say that you're mine. Say that I own you. () That's a good fucking boy.

> I want your ass to ache when I'm not filling it. I want you fucking addicted to this dick.

> I've wanted you for so long.

> Tell me you're a slut. Tell me you're my little cumslut. My cockdumb little whore. Mhm, degrade yourself, babyboy. () [laugh that turns to growl] That's fucking right.

Aw, baby, you want to come? 

[growls] Fuck, usually I'd edge and make you beg, but not tonight. I need that cum and I need that orgasm, and you're going to give it to me, you understand?

What are you waiting for, slut? Come.

**_Come._ **

**_Right._ **

**_Now._ **

_ Ohhhh, fuck,  _ **_just like that_ ** _. _ [Continue encouraging for about 20-30 seconds, for the duration of the orgasm]

That's a good fucking boy.

You want my cum inside you, babyboy?

Yeah? Beg me.

Tell me. "Please, {come inside me/fill me up/breed me}, {Daddy/Sir/etc}, I need that cum..."

Again. Fucking beg. Whine. Moan for it. Be a good little cumslut and beg.

()

Unhhhh, baby... I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna fucking {come inside you/fill you up/breed you}. 

[start coming]

Oh, oh, **_fuck!_** That's right, take every fucking drop, baby... **_Fuck!_**

~Afterglow~

[panting, for up to 30 sec]

[out-of-breath laugh] You're so fucking hot, you know that? [relieved sigh]

God, I was so pent-up. I've needed you so bad, for the longest time.

Did you remember to fill up your water bottle? And do you have your towel with you?

Good boy.

[goofy voice] Take a fucking sip, babes.

[laugh] I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! [laughs]

[happy sigh] Your laugh is adorable.

I'm so proud of you.

()

Haha, thank you very much! "Not too shabby" is a compliment, right? Mm. I can hear the smile in your voice.

[smile - if you dk how to do that in your voice, try just smiling and breathe out of your nose quickly like when you see a very mildly funny meme]

God, you're such a sweet thing.

[a lil nervous] Would you... would you wanna do this again, sometime?

[relieved sigh] Oh, I'm so glad. That was so much fucking fun.

Okay, I'm gonna clean up, but I still wanna spend some time with you for a bit of aftercare... maybe we could {watch dumb YouTube videos/play (video game)} together?

Would you like that?

Okay, awesome. I'll call you again in a bit.

[hang up]


End file.
